La estrella más brillante
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Regalo especial para Tari. RusAme, FrUK, USUK... estampa navideña.


**La estrella más brillante**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son hijos de Himaruya, que es algo así como uno de los ancient. La historia es culpa de Tari que pidió un regalo.

* * *

Tocan la puerta del despacho de Rusia en el Kremlin.

—Está abiertooo —por algún motivo relacionado con que mañana ya empiezan las vacaciones de Invierno, Rusia está feliz y cantarín.

Se abre la puerta y un estadounidense con orejeras con la bandera americana, un gorro negro tejido, bufanda y un chamarón de plumas de tamaño de Alaska completa, entra por la puerta sonriendo. Nantucket es lo único que sobresale del gorro.

—¡Anda! —Rusia levanta las cejas y deja la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo sobre la mesa.

—Heeeeey! —sonríe y debe tener la nariz como Rodolfo el reno.

—Privet! —sonríe levantándose.

—¡No me esperaaabaaaas! —canturrea entrando y sacándose las manos de la chamarra—. Ha! Eres un pésimo espía.

—Net, dijiste que hoy había mucha, mucha fiesta en tu casa —se le acerca. Estados Unidos se sonroja un poco y se ríe.

—Ni creas que vine por ti ni nada —hace un gesto con la mano con fingida indiferencia. Rusia le ignora y le quita las orejeras y el gorro .

—Eres como desenvolver un regalo —comenta quitándole la bufanda.

—Hace un montonal de frío afuera —se sonroja más mirándole a la cara y poniéndose un poco nervioso, sonriendo —, se me empañaba Texas y todo.

—Da, es el general invierno, llega esta noche.

—Nah! Quien llega esta noche es Santa —sonríe acercándosele un poco.

—Aquí no llega —se encoge de hombros—. Pero vendrá Ded Moroz el seis de Enero.

—Llegué yo envuelto para regalo... Eso vale por Santa —se ríe.

—Ah! ¿eres un regalo para mi? —sonríe. Estados Unidos traga saliva y se ríe nerviosito.

Rusia sonríe más sin entender nada, pero como se ríe, se le pega. El americano vacila un poco y se le acerca.

—¿Tú me compraste un regalo?

—Net, net —niega con la cabeza—. Lo traerá Ded Moroz en enero si te portas bien.

—Oh! ¡Qué mierda! Entonces tu no tienes regalo —sonríe separándose.  
—Oh... —Rusia sonríe y si fuera cualquier otro luego iría a por acetona y borraría todo lo demás menos eso, pero seguramente se le va a olvidar hacerlo.

Y agrega al final "aunque sea un commie of the hell... Att. America the awesome

—¿Un somme of te ell... —lee con dificultades—. es bueno?

—Seh! Eres tu más o menos eso.. Y te quiero —se le acerca y le besa la mejilla. Rusia sonríe satisfecho, creyéndole.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta de nuevo el estadounidense sonriendo.

—Da —le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros y le dirige hacia fuera.

El americano lo abraza de la cintura y la mira sonriendito.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta el Ruso

mientras andan por los pasillos así abrazados.

—Pues a celebrar las Navidades en casa, commie. Y a esperar a santa.

—Nunca me habias invitado a la fiesta que haces en Navidad.

—Pues nunca habías sido my boyfriend antes... ¡Pero te tienes que portar bien eh!

—¿Qué se tiene que hacer? Nunca he esperado a Santa.

—Pues te duermes y a la mañana siguiente, vas por tu regalo. Este año es en London.

—Es como Ded Moroz entonces —sonríe saliendo del Kremlin saludando a las chicas de la puerta—. ¿Angliya me ha invitado?

—Death morox suena como al malo de un videojuego —saluda también a las chicas de la puerta.

—Creo que traducido es... "col granfater".

—Kol? ¿Cómo en kolkolkol? —se ríe sacando el gorro que se había metido en el bolsillo y poniéndoselo en la cabeza, cerrándose la chamarra.

—Net, net col así —finge un escalofrío abrazándole más, mientras para un taxi.

—Col es frío?

—Da —asiente—. Col —intenta imitar su acento.

—Ahhhh! Cold! —se ríe

—Da —sonríe y se mete al taxi.

—¡Tú también hablas gracioso en English! —sonríe y le pica la mejilla con un dedo

—Ai espik fan in anglis —sonríe y el americano se muere de la risa.

—You are awesome.

—Ai am osmom an yu tu —sigue, marcando especialmente el acento ruso riendo tambien.

—¡Tu acento es muy gracioso!

Le canta un villancico en inglés, jingle bell rock y ahí están los dos idiotas cantando en el taxi.

El taxista les mira por el retrovisor con las cejas levantadas por que además cantan versiones diferentes ya que Rusia la canta medio en ruso y Estados Unidos le imita en ruso y se inventa la mitad, gritando y riendo, sin dejar de abrazarle

El ruso acaba riendose tanto que ni siquiera puede cantar mientras el americano sigue "cantando", mitad en inglés, mitad en un idioma misterioso que pretende ser ruso, mitad en risa franca, absolutamente fascinado con la risa del ruso.

Rusia se sigue riendo y casi enseguida le duele la cara y el estomago por que no esta acostumbrado a reirse tanto.

El hombre del taxi les mira por el retrovisor y levanta una ceja incluso el levemente contagiado de la risa.

Estados Unidos sigue haciendo el idiota, que rato, hasta que a él mismo le duele el estómago recargándose en el asiento y mirando a Rusia divertido, con las manos en la panza y aún medio risa floja.

El ruso consigue calmarse poco a poco y el americano le mira sonriendo.

—Eres... Gracioso. Siempre pensé que eras tonto y aburrido —le da unas palmaditas en el brazo.

El ruso le mira tambien con la respiracion un poco desordenada pero sonriendo y le da hipo. Esto al estadounidense le causa muchísima gracia.

A Rusia se le pega la risa de nuevo y van de nuevo, una ronda de risas porque el americano es un idiota simplón, se le recarga encima, deteniéndose el estómago.

El ruso acaba medio ahogado, abrazandole intentando calmarse y pidiendo que pare entre risas. Estados Unidos sigue con media risa cuando levanta la cara y le mira

El taxi se detiene y el americano le roba un rápido beso en los labios a Rusia antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento

El ruso levanta las cejas por que no se lo esperaba y el americano le empuja para salir al aeropuerto luego le empuja un poco, de la cintura, hacia adentro mientras le mira de reojo.

—La Navidad es awesome, porque todo esta decorado y esta el árbol y yo siempre pongo la estrella en la punta y cantamos y contamos chistes, England nos cuenta siempre esa historia de los fantasmas de las Navidades y...

Rusia se baja del coche mirandole, después de pagar al conductor mientras el estadounidense sigue "bla bla bla".

El de la bufanda le mira escuchándole mientras habla todo el tiempo que va a comprar los billetes, suben al avion y llegan a casa de Inglaterra... Tarde, claro, pero llegan.

Cuando tocan al timbre, Inglaterra que está trasteando en la cocina con Canada, le manda a abrir. Francia tararea saliendo de la cava con un buen vinito. El canadiense se va a abrir limpiándose las manos en un trapo.

El americano brincotea un poco enseñándole al ruso las luces y el enorme santa inflable que puso en el techo. Antes de que abran la puerta, hace una confesión.

—Iggy no sabe que vienes...

—Eh? —Rusia le mira de reojo y Canadá sonríe abriendo la puerta siendo ignorado.

—No, no sabe... Es unaaaa... Sorpresa

El ruso parpadea sin estar seguro de eso.

—Germaniya dice que no puedo ir a casa de las personas si no me invitan, que esta mal —le explica y el americano se gira con Canadá.

—Heeeey! — le contento y él le abraza de vuelta.

—Merry Christmas! —desea el canadiense.

—Merry christmaaaaaaaas! Traje a Russia! —no es en absoluto evidente.

—Yes, lo he visto —sonríe. Rusia mira a Canadá y sonríe de manera espeluznante, él le mira por encima del hombro del estadounidense que se separa.

—¿Me trajiste mis regalos?

—Yes, ya están bajo el arbol.

—Russia no me va a dar nada hasta el día de Kruger muger —se inventa el nombre.

—Eh? —Canadá le mira sin entender de que habla mira a Rusia y encuentra una cara indescifrable como es habitual.

Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros entrando.

—HELLOOOOO! —grita saludando al público, Seychelles, Australia y Nueva Zelanda le saludan desde el comedor. Al oir el grito, el inglés deja de protestarle a Francia por quién sabe qué ahora al respecto de que no haga nada con su roast beef mientras sale a saludar a Estados Unidos riñiéndole por andar gritando.

—Helloo! —se acerca al inglés y lo abraza, dándole vueltas.

—Aaaaaaah! —grita el inglés intentando abrazarle cuando le da vueltas, Estados Unidos se ríe, los demás les miran mientras Sealand entra corriendo antes de ir hacia arriba.

—Merry christmas!

Inglaterra intenta moverse para que pare dedarle vueltas y Estados Unidos se detiene levantando una mano y despeinándole

El inglés le fulmina pero sonríe un poco.

—You are late, brat!

—¿Llegó la caja que envié por FedEx?

—¿Cual caja? —levanta las cejas—. Aquí no ha llegado nada.

—Whaaaat?! —abre los ojos como platos—. Era la caja con todos los regalos!

—Pues aquí no ha llegado nada —mira a Rusia de reojo, frunciendo el ceño y vigila que Sealand no esté por ahí para que no les oiga.

—Ohhhh! Eso es... Ohhh —protesta desconsolado—, jo... ¿Y qué vamos a hacer sin los regalos?

—Pues no habrá regalos este año —le guiña un ojo a Canadá en secreto por que la caja si ha llegado y él mismo la ha escondido para ponerlos en la noche y que mañana parezca que ha venido Santa Claus de verdad—. Si no hubieras llegado a estas horas tan tarde podríamos haber pedido que lo buscaran o lo mandaran de urgencia.

—Ohhhh... —mira a Inglaterra, a Canadá y por último a Rusia, sentándose en el sillón, GENUINAMENTE desolado.

—Pero a estas horas y siendo la noche que es hoy, las mensajerías estarán desbordadas. Ya puedes olvidarte —responde Inglaterra yendo a un cajón y abriéndolo—. Igual da lo mismo, ya todos somos adultos —cierra el cajón se le acerca con una mano a la espalday le susurra—. Después de todo, los regalos de Sealand me ocupé yo mismo de guardarlos. Así que no hay problema.

Canadá se vuelve a la cocina a avisar a Francia ya Sealand que está ahí probando en secreto la cena antes que nadie, mientras Seychelles y Australia hablan tranquilamente.

—But it's Christmas... —voz de tragedia

—Por eso... No se puede hacer nada, mañana lo arreglamos y seguro para el veintiséis o veintisiete ya están aquí.

—Pero no va a ser lo mismo, es navidaaaad —tonito de niño pequeño —, jooo... Yo traía regalos awesome...

—Tengo una cosa que quizás te anime un poco, no iba a dejarte por que has llegado muy tarde —le riñe de nuevo—. Y traes... —mira a Rusia de reojo fulminándole de nuevo—. Sin avisar y sin saber si habrá comida suficiente —le riñe (tranquilos hay como para quince personas más que vengan sin avisar)

—Vino Russia conmigo —informa ahora—. Y si no hay comida, podemos pedir unas pizzas —agrega.

—No es eso —bufa y se sonroja un poquito pensando en lo que le va a dar, apartando la cara para fingir desinterés. El americano sonríe un poquito con el sonrojo.

—¡Te sonrojaaaas!

—Shut up! —se sonroja más y saca de su espalda una estrella tallada en madera y pintada de amarillo que hizo él mismo en la época colonial para poner en la punta más alta del árbol. Dentro de ella tiene un espacio para poner una vela por que siempre ha sido así de pirómano.

En la otra mano tiene la velita y el encendedor, se los tiende apartando la cara... Por que a Estados Unido siempre le ha gustado mucho poner la estrella en el árbol y al inglés siempre le han gustado las tradiciones.

—Ohhh! Es la estrella del árbol! —sonríe entusiasmado tomándola y girándose a mirarlo, notando que efectivamente no esta puesta en su lugar.

—No es que haya esperado a que tú la pongas ni nada de eso —miente.

—¡Claro que sí! Toooodos los años esperas a que venga para que la ponga —se levanta de un golpe olvidando un poco la tragedia de los regalos perdidos.

Inglaterra se va tras él para ayudarle, sonriendo un poquito sin notarlo, acordándose de cuando le levantaba en brazos para ello.

América sonrie buscando la mirada de Rusia un instante, antes de acercarse al árbol y mirar al británico de reojo.

—Hay que ponerla con cuidado porque si no se caen las esferas —se recuerda a si mismo como siempre hace Inglaterra y luego sonríe—. Aunque es más fácil ponerla ahora que no iluminamos el árbol con pequeñas velas.

—Yes, yes, ve con cuidado —protesta/riñe el británico igual sonriendo un poco... Y luego piensa que las esferas estan muy bien agarradas acordándose de cuando hace dos semanas invitó a Francia a su casa para que le ayudara a decorarlo todo, como cada año, y después de acabar a gritos por que Inglaterra quería poner TODOS los adornos y Francia solo los que quedaban bien unos con otros, como cada año, acabaron teniendo sexo contra el árbol... Como cada año. Se sonroja de muerte él solo mirando al suelo por pensar en esas cosas.

De la manera más cliché posible, Francia sale de la cocina, aún con el delantal blanco a la cintura puesto. Sonríe un poco mirando la escena.

Canadá y Sealand salen también sentándose en el sofá hablando de lo que le ha pedido el pequeño a Papa Noel.

Rusia les mira a todos sin entender del todo qué pasa e Inglaterra sostiene al americano de la cintura cuando sube al taburete que ya ha puesto ahí al lado para que llegue.

Estados Unidos mira un segundo al inglés de reojo antes de subir los brazos y poner la estrella en la punta.

—Está un poquito inclinada a la izquierda —indica Francia acercándose al canadiense y sentándose a su lado, abrazándole de los hombros.

Canadá sonríe mirándole de reojo, Seychelles se sienta en el brazo del sillón en que están sentados, al otro lado de Francia.

—¡No le pegues fuego al árbol! —pide ella riendo cuando acerca el encendedor a la vela.

—Eh, eh... Llevo haciendo esto desde que soy un awesome kid justamente para evitar que Iggy le pegue fuego a nada —responde sonriendo el americano, enderezando la estrella.

Francia toma a Seychelles de un hombro y la jala suavemente hacia él consiguiendo que se le caiga un poco encima. La abraza.

—¡Nunca he prendido el árbol con nada y siempre ha sido con velas! —protesta el inglés mientras Seychelles se ríe abrazando a Francia.

Nueva Zelanda se acurruca un poco en Australia porque tiene frío.

—Non, él le prende fuego a todas las cosas menos a los árboles de Navidad, al parecer es un talento —sonríe Francia dándole un beso a Seychelles en la cabeza, recargándose en Canadá.

Ambos le abrazan un poco e Inglaterra le fulmina sin quitar las manos de la cintura del americano. Australia le comenta a Nueva Zelanda algo al respecto de Rusia que está plantado ahí.

Francia le sonríe al inglés mandándole un beso, extremadamente feliz ahí en medio de sus ex-colonias. Se acurruca peinando un poco a la chica.

Estados Unidos prende la vela al centro de la estrella con la puntita de la lengua de fuera. Mira orgulloso al inglés al terminar, sonriendo y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Inglaterra mira la estrella y sonríe al estadounidense, soltándole sonrojado, apartando la cara en cuanto se da cuenta.

El americano se baja del blanquito riendo y despeinando al inglés antes de acercarse a el de nuevo y abrazarle un segundo.

El inglés protesta un momento y se sonroja, pero no se mueve del todo por que en el fondo esto le gusta, tenerlos a todos en su casa juntos y hacer esas cosas que SIEMPRE hacen.

Estados Unidos le suelta un poquito sonrojado también y en mitad de la estampa tan bonita, suena el teléfono de Francia.

—Ugh... No estoy —protesta sacando el teléfono igual.

—FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAAD! —grita España desde su casa donde han ido todos los germanicos a cenar.

—Ohhh! Joyeux Noël, mon amour! —sonríe.

* * *

_Aquí está un RusAme cortito que supura FrUK por las costuras... de Navidad. Bonita estampa. Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, Tari._


End file.
